The following disclosure relates to a power transmitter configured to transmit power from a drive source to a driven member, and to a power device and a liquid ejection apparatus each including the power transmitter.
There is known a power transmitter configured to transmit power to a wiper for wiping a nozzle surface of an ink-jet head. This apparatus includes a cam and a cam follower for pushing up a wiper holder for holding the wiper. The cam has a cam surface having an inclined surface. When the cam is driven, a sliding portion of the cam follower is slid on the cam surface. During sliding of the sliding portion on the inclined surface, the cam follower moves in a direction intersecting the inclined surface to push the wiper holder upward.